


Nothing Can Stop Us.

by Cr0ssD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, AruAni, Character Development, F/M, Fluff., relationship, written like a letter.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cr0ssD/pseuds/Cr0ssD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie is caught and her crystalized form. But what happens when armin finds out. And where does they're relationship lie. </p><p>* this fic is written in a very letter-to-each-other type of way*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can You Hear Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AniMusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniMusic/gifts).



> So this was initially a one shot,but yeah that changed. There are three chapter to this so I hope you all like it. This is kind of a Ship "Coming out" type thing. Long story short, I now ship AruAni as well as my main AOT ship Ereri. And this is my way of saying to my good friend Animusic that I do in fact ship it. So please enjoy. Let me know if there are any spelling errors I missed. Comment, subscribe, leave kudos all at your own will. Thank for reading and Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Annie was found out to be the female titan Armins world crumbled,but his love for her didn't.

~The day she tried to escape~

'I couldn't believe it. I still cant. I wont.  
That's not her, it cant be! It happened right in front of my eyes but I don't believe it. She wouldn't do this.....'

These are the thoughts that have haunted me since they caught you,Annie. I want to be mad at you for lying to me,but I cant. I just want to hold you and tell you I still love you. 

Week 1

They wont let me see you. Its been a week,and they still push me away. They say I'm interrupting testing. They know about us now Annie. Im sorry I know I should've done better at hiding it but when you attacked Eren it felt like my world was ending. I didn't know what to do for first time in a long time, I had no clue. I kept seeing the same outcomes. I lose you, or I lose Eren.  
So I cried out for you, I don't for how long, or if anyone could even hear me but I just kept repeating the words 'i love you Annie I love you, please don't do this,come back to me.'

I was afraid I'd be alone again.

But Im not mad. I cant be. But I do want to see you. 

Week 2

My feeling haven't changed, Annie. I still love you. They still wont let me see you. But I found out the rotation, so I'm planning to sneak out to see you. I know its reckless,but I miss you. 

Eren hasn't looked at me the same since he found out. Mikasa hasn't left his side either. She told me that's only to make sure he doesn't try to hurt me, but I know better. I know its really cause she doesn't know what to do either. 

I've been put on probation until further notice,because I haven't been focused enough to work,but again I know the truth,their afraid I'm a traitor too. Especially considering I hid our relationship from them during interrogation. Oh yeah, they've brought me in for questioning a few times too. To see if I knew anything, because they found out we were in a relationship. But I don't. And i don't think they believe me. I still don't know what to do Annie. I wish you were here.

Week 3.

Finally, I had a break through. I found a flaw in there rotation. Im going to check it out tonight. I hope I get through. I really miss you. I know that's stupid and that I should be scared of whatever they plan to do with us. But im not. They can do what they want to me I don't care. But I need to see you. Wish me lucky, sweety.

.............................

I was so close to seeing you, but Hanji stayed later than usual. I heard her say something about a special trait. Something that we can look for in Eren to give them an upper hand.  
I don't know what they mean. I wish I did. Maybe I could help. But I know they wont let me. And to be honest, I still don't know what to do. I don't really know what I'm going to find when I get into that room but Im hoping that its you. I know you wont be able to see or hear me, I know that and yet I still want to see you. Thinking about it now I don't know if any of it was real-- you and me -- maybe it was just a figment of my imagination. Or maybe being with me was part of your plan. Im not as smart they say I am. I am a fool, because I fell in love with you. A love so strong that ill fight the world for you--With you, if you come back to me. Even if everything was a lie, I still mean this: I love you Annie.

Week 4

I got in to see you today,but just as I feared Hanji came in. To my surprise she didn't get angry with me. Only smiled at me, a sad smile. Like she feels sorry for me. Which she probably does. She told me I should go, but after that nothing else. I haven't been reported yet either. I went back to training the other day. But things haven't changed, I'm still an outcast. At least I think I am. I don't linger to much. They all still look at me the same. Like im fragile. I hate that look. People have looked at me like that my whole life,but im different now,stronger. I've been working twice as hard in training. I think im building some more muscle too. I just want them to stop looking at me like that. Maybe ill finally be strong enough to protect you. I know it's a fools dream but im a fool for you. Please Annie come back to me. I know its selfish to think that. I know this is bigger than the both of us,but I cant stop feeling that way. I don't want to.

.................................

Erwin called me into his office today. I didn't know what to expect,I was fully convinced he was going to ship me over the walls for being in love with a traitor. But that wasn't the case. He wanted insight. Strange I know but he wanted to know about you. Not whether I knew your plans or not,but you personally. There looking for a way to free you. I didn't know how to feel about that considering you will probably be killed or worse,so I hesitated.  
But he only shook his head and further explained himself. He said they were going to announce you dead to the world and show the crystal to prove it once you were out and Toss it over the walls to smash to the ground as proof. I still hesitated,I don't know if I can believe him or not. He could just be using me.  
That's when I realized I don't even know whose side im on anymore. But neither do they. I think that's why he called me there. To figure that out. But even if I myself don't know. My silence is enough. But I did speak. I gave him conditions and spoke the truth. I said. " Before I speak I have some conditions. 1. If and when Annie is released she will be kept in the custody of the survey corp. Like Eren.  
2 I be granted access to see her.  
3\. She will not be killed or released outside the walls to be eaten.  
4\. She is to remain under Hanji's care. To be healed and checked on. During this process and after.  
This doesn't Change where my loyalties are, sir. I can assure you I am still fighting for humanity, I feel with two titans on our side or chances are increased. And Hanji may find more knowledge that will further our research. "

He didn't answer right away. I didn't think he would. Im actually shocked he didn't have me killed after that. But he just smiled at me. A sincere gentle smile. And agreed. He said that it would be a splendid research opportunity as well as for the betterment of mankind. "Two titans are better than one."he said. He made a joke, Annie. He did, im sure of it and he smiled.  
I know its probably not the best circumstances. I know you may hate me for deciding your fate and tying you here. I know I'm being selfish but I want to protect you. This may be the only time I can. I still love you. have I said that yet? I think so. But I do, I love you, Annie.

Week 5

I got the okay from Erwin to see you. Im going to see you tonight. I know you can't interact with me at all, but just knowing your okay and seeing you with my own two eyes, it gives me hope. Hope that you will come back to me.  
I miss you Annie.  
...............................  
"Here we are Annie. Im here. And so are you. I-I don't know if you can here me,but I want to tell you im not angry with you. I still love you even if it was all a lie. Im still by your side. I always will be even when you want me gone,those feeling will never change. I don't know why you did what you did. But I don't care. I cant get you out of my head. I know there had to be a reason. They wont hurt you Annie I made sure of it. And ill make sure they keep that promise....no matter what. I hope you can forgive me Annie,I've made a deal. One that insures your safety. Similar to Eren but you'll be with me....I guess that's selfish of me. But I love you. I know I've said it already but.. I'm so selfish... I don't know what I expected by coming to see you but right now its all clear. Im hurting more than helping you aren't I?! I guess so. But I'm not sorry and if your angry with me then we can fight about It when you come back. " I take a step forward and lean gently against your crystallized form. " I'll be waiting for you Annie. So please come back to me."

..................  
I left soon after that. Even though you can't hear me or see me. I still didn't want you to be near me as I cry. It hurts, Annie, so much but there's a reason you did this I know it. Even if it has nothing to with me or whether that reason Is good or bad, there's a reason.  
its terribly selfish of me,I know that, but that thought helps me sleep at night.


	2. I Can Hear you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annies side of the 5 weeks captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is written In a letter-to-each-other format. But please enjoy,comment, subscribe,leave kudos all at your own will. Thank again.

I hope you forgive me. I've hurt you worse than I ever thought I would. I never wanted it to be like this. Im so sorry. '

Those were the thoughts that flooded my mind that day. And even though this mission is bigger than us I cant help but think of you. 

.............................

Even now. You're all I want to see. That's why I did this. When I found I couldn't escape I decided at least I would live. There's no way they could forgive us of our betrayal no matter what circumstances. As much as I wish there was another way. This is the best I can do. I know its selfish of me. But I cant leave you here in this world alone and even if im not beside you at least I can see you one last time.  
At least that's what I would like.

Week 1

I haven't seen nor heard you yet. I guess your angry with me. I can't blame you. I am too.  
They say when a loved one a loved one falls comatose that they can hear you speaking to them. Well its true. I can hear everything. I ve hears only Hanji's ramblings so far, about the material I've wrapped myself in. Diamond,but mostly how she would like to see what Eren can do.

Week 2

Its been dull. I cant do much, but often dream of you. Of all the nights we stayed up talking about the future,our future. Do you remember, Armin?  
Do you remember how we said we'd go see one of those beaches when we got out? When this was all over it was going to be you and me. No one else mattered...... Im sorry Armin, that can't happen now, can it? It was cruel of me to think it could, I'm sorry.

Im sorry about a lot of things,but I am not sorry I fell in love with you. I wish you could hear me. If you could I'd say it over and over again. I love you, Armin. That wasn't a lie. I meant it--i mean it, and right now I want to shed this diamond coffin and run to you. But if I did, they would kill us both for sure. And I don't want you to die,even if I have to, you should live. You'll find love again, you deserve to be happy with someone, even if I wish that was me. I love you Armin. I mean it. Im sorry.

Week 3

I don't know when my feelings began, but I know it was before we talked that day. You were different, you were small and fragile yet intelligent and determined. The other always made fun of you saying things like "weak" "Geek" and even "Worthless", but you are anything but that Armin, you are strong, you are kind and sweet and smart. But this world is corrupt and there are some problems that you are just born with. This is mine. 

Week 4

The days fly by. And I dream of you every minute. Remember the first day we spoke. You stayed after to train and I was too in my own world to stop. You asked if we could spar and nodded, not wanting to speak. I didn't even care who asked me. But when I saw it was you, My heart pounded. You see Armin, I watched you for a while. There was something about you that I couldn't get out of my head. It was then that I realizes I had feelings for you. Once you got in your fighting stance I to bite my cheek to hold back the smile. It was a little messy but the determination on your face was so intense,so-- so cute. That's when I laughed. I quickly covered my face so you couldn't see the blush I would be wearing. I told you to clean up your stance and when you did we sparred. I won, of course but soon you were up and ready to go again. Time flew by so quickly that day and everyday with you after that. I didn't know you felt the same. I didn't know where we would end up at all. And if you asked me now if love is what I thought we would have, I would say no. I thought you would forget all about me. But you didn't. You never cease to amaze me, Armin, and I love that about you. 

Week 5

How long has it been, Armin? I don't know anymore. Hanji mentioned you, said she felt bad for you. I guess they know huh? As happy as I am that they know your mine. I know that just means that they won't trust you now. Maybe you can fix it? I don't know if you can but I do know your going to try. I'm scared Armin, I don't know if there is a way out for us. At least not for me. Its either this or death, and I'm not ready to die yet.

........................................

I was dreaming about you when I heard someone enter. I didn't pay any mind to it until I heard your voice. I was so shocked and happy. I wanted to break out right then and there and just hold you and kiss you and tell you everything. 

"Here we are Annie. Im here. And so are you. I-I don't know if you can here me..." 

I can Armin, I'm here. I'm listening

" but I want to tell you I'm not angry with you. I still love you even if it was all a lie. Im still by your side. I always will be even when you want me gone,those feeling will never change."

I love you too, Armin. It wasn't a lie.  
None of it! 

" I don't know why you did what you did. But I don't care! I cant get you out of my head and I know there had to be a reason. They wont hurt you Annie I made sure of it. And I'll make sure they keep that promise....no matter what. I hope you can forgive me Annie I've made a deal. One that insures your safety. Similar to Eren but you'll be with me....I guess that's selfish of me. But I love you. I know I've said it but.......I'm so selfish.... I don't know what I expected by coming to see you but right now its all clear. Im hurting you more than helping you aren't I?! I guess so. But I'm not sorry and if your angry with me then we can fight about It when you come back. "

I cant believe it, he fixed it... Or at least he may have... I want to trust this. I want to come back to be with you Armin,but something is stopping me. Im sorry and I'm not angry, I've never been angry with you. I just wish you could hear me.

You take a step forward and lean gently against my crystallized coffin. 

Your so close I could touch you. If without this crystal coffin, I could feel your warmth. I love you Armin. I wish there was a better way.

" I'll be waiting for you Annie. So please come back to me."

....Armin... I'm so sorry....I love you so much...and its hurting you. There is so much I want to say to you. If only I could stop time and be with you if only one more time.  
But I can't come back, they'll kill us both I know it. The world needs you Armin, even if I need you more. 

Time will pass without me and you'll move on, you'll be happy and forget all about me. I know It.


	3. Im Coming Home To You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. This is all of it. I hope you enjoyed this little fic of mine. Thanks for reading it. Comment,subscribe leave kudos if you want. Thanks again. :D

~Armin~

I've been to see you everyday since then. I know you can't talk back but just seeing that your alive and well, it makes me happy. Seeing you always made me happy. Always will. I talk to you for hours through the night about anything and everything. Most of the time I reminisce about the nights when we would escape into the night and waste hours just talking and kissing. Some days Hanji sits in to see if there's any scientific reaction. Although she has sworn its for moral support. They're trying to use me to get you back. I know that, but I have a plan of my own. I've set up everything, if by chance,you do come back and they try to kill us, we'll escape. Im prepared to leave everything behind for you Annie. I know you wouldn't want that,but I can't lose you, I love you too much. After everything will you still stay with me,Annie?

~Annie~

I love hearing your voice. You've come every night and even though I can't tell you, I love you more because of it. Your sticking with me through this hard time. Thank you Armin for not giving up on me, but I'm scared they'll hurt you. I'm scared they'll kill you.  
But I think they'll kill us either way. And that scares me more. I think I know what I need to do Armin. But I need you to trust me. Will you still stay with me, Armin?

~Armin~

Today was normal, for the survey corp anyway, nothing much has changed. I'm the outcast once again, Eren and Mikasa have tried talking to me though, even apologized but its not the same, they don't trust me as much as they used to I know that. But I'm not that weak little kid anymore I can handle my own if I have to. I know you don't want to hear that, I know that you'd want everything to be okay. But something is wrong. I don't like it but I have to keep going. 

"THE TRAITOR ESCAPED!!!" 

"what....Annie!!" 

I didn't know what happened but I ran, I ran as fast as I could, I dont know how long it took me or why I decided to go to the basement when you weren't there anymore but I did and when I got there I couldn't believe my eyes. It broke alright, Into a million pieces, only one large chunk in the center remained, and it was in the shape of a heart,there was something on it. I walked closer to the piece and checked if anyone was nearby.  
It was your jacket and there was something hanging out of it. I picked up the jacket and it fell. As I lean down to grab it I see its addressed to me. I look around again and no ones near.

It read:

Armin, I hope you can forgive me for all of this, but now it seems your in this mess too. I love you Armin, always did and I never stopped. I can't stay, and now neither can you, please be safe, Armin. You'll find me where we last escaped. But it's up to you if you want to find me. 

I'll always love you.  
-Annie.

Annie! I don't know what's happening but I'm going to find you and no ones going to stop me. Just hold on Annie, I'm coming.

~Annie~

No one saw it coming, the timing was perfect.  
I just hope no one sees the letter I left. Its risky ,I know. But I need him to know the truth, he needs to know it was never a lie.  
I wish I could believe that they weren't going to kill me if they found me. I would love to believe that I'll end up in Armin and Hanji's care. But I can't. I don't want to die, but at least the last thing I see would be Armin. 

I escaped easily, they're wasn't as much surveillance as they're should've been when holding a traitor, which almost gives me hope but then the alarm sounds and I hear screaming, the words "the traitor escaped!" Echoing in the halls. 

Im gonna die today I know it. Reiner and Bert wont help me for fear of blowing their cover.  
I understand I guess. I still don't want to die. So I keep moving, for Armin. I nearly escape the compound unseen, until mikasa faces me from behind a corner.

"shit." I curse under my breath I don't want to hurt her, she's important to him... But I have to see Armin....

All I feel is a hard throbbing on my cheek.My eyes go wide, she hit me. I reach for her collar and push her against the wall.

"Don't make me do this, Mikasa, please think of Armin. I may die tonight but he can't lose you too."

 

Her body stiffens and she looks at me with slight disbelief and says quietly.

"Its true then isn't it.... you're together."

I nod I guess she didn't want to believe her friend was dating a traitor, I can't blame her for that. I nod.

"Yes, please let me go, I need to see him one last time before..."

"go."

I look up at her surprised.

"You love him?" 

"with all my heart" I say strongly with no hesitation.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this." I put my head down in sadness.

"Go! You don't have much time." I look up at her and nod.

"Thank you" with no hesitation I run, I run faster than I ever have. I need to see him all I have to do is reach the woods and then...

Shots are fired. 

But I don't stop running I have to make it there I may not survive the night, but I can still make It. I'm so close.

Suddenly I'm lifted off the ground in someone's arms. I fight them and try to break free.

"Annie" they say quietly.

My eyes go wide. His warmth, His voice, it cant be.

"Armin?" I say curiously

At that moment his beautiful smile appears and I look to see him.

"It's you!" He smiles and so do I. I lean into his touch. 

"Hold on tight." He says as he begins to soar on his 3DMG. I do as he says and wrap my arms and legs around him tightly. After a minute I realize he's carrying two bags. And the next minute I see he's past our spot.

"Armin? Where are we going?" 

"Somewhere safe."

I snap my head up to look at him.  
"Armin, they'll kill you." I say seriously.

"They'll kill you. And I can't let that happen.  
I love you, Annie."

"Armin...*a tear I don't pay attention to falls*... I love you so much... I'm so sorry."

A moment later Armin was gone, and my head felt dizzy. I was on the ground right outside of the base, with blood all around me. 

I was shot.

I must have hit my head to or else I wouldn't have passed out. I take a deep breath. It was a dream. 

"LEONHARDT! DONT MOVE!"

I struggle to stand anyway but eventually get up and start running, not getting very far when someone shot my knee, I collapse to the ground. 

I'm so sorry Armin, I wanted to tell you the truth, I wanted to tell you just how much I love you before I go. I'm sorry, Armin, for all of it.

Someone runs at me screaming I don't register anything after that. For a moment, I think I passed out again, but then I hear the sirens pull out one last screech and I know I'm awake. I closed my eyes again but when or for how long, I do not know. Im in someone's arms now, being carried like a rag doll onto a stretcher. I guess they want to clean me up before they kill me. Maybe they already have a plan.  
I guess that will be the last time I see Armin.

....................................

"Annie! Annie!" Someone calls my name. I shake my head, my eyes are still closed. I brace myself for pain but it doesn't come, I figure their waiting to see if im awake,I slowly open my eyes,and to my surprise I'm in a bed, in and almost abandon room. I finally have the nerve to look in their direction and see its Armin looking at me with wide eyes.

"Annie!" He says with a smile he suddenly hugs and holds me close to his chest, reflexively I resist. 

"Armin, what going on?! Why are you here? They can't know your in here they'll --"wait, I think to myself.

"They already know." He looks at me with confidence in his eyes." Erwin and I have made a pact. Your to stay here, in the survey corp by my side, under Hanji's watch. With no harm done to either of us if they want me to stay in the military. "

My eyes go wide. They kept their promise. I'm gonna live. I look at him and he looks at me. 

"They're...not going to ....kill me?"I say weary and in disbelief.

He shakes his head. His hair even longer than before. I smile, and hug him tightly.

"I love you,Armin. I'm sorry I brought you into this m--"

He puts his finger on my lips to stop me from continuing on.  
"It's okay. I love you,Annie I'm never gonna let you go. " 

"Armin..." I smile and kiss him sweetly. He kisses back as if nothing in the world could tear us apart.

And I suppose, nothing can.


End file.
